Je reste avec toi
by Maewan
Summary: C'est un fait, ils sont inséparables. Pas de Fili sans Kili, ni de Kili sans Fili. Les frères sont un tout. Toujours ensemble, à portée l'un de l'autre, prêts à se protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Rien ne pouvait les séparer... personne. Ils le prouveront une fois de plus.


**Bonjour à tous! Je viens de retrouver ce texte dans mes dossiers, j'avais totalement oublié l'avoir écrit et... ne l'ayant jamais posté jusqu'à ce jour, voici donc pour vous ce petit écrit, sans doute fait un jour de bonne humeur *ironie quand tu nous tiens* en espérant qu'il vous plaise en tout cas ! Bonne fin de journée à tous !  
**

* * *

_Ensemble..._

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient, comme toujours aussi loin que remontaient leurs souvenirs. Jamais ils ne s'étaient trouvés séparés, c'était une promesse entre les deux jeunes nains. Les bruits des lames tintaient autour d'eux, comme les glas d'autant de vies qui s'en trouvaient diminuées d'un seul coup. Pourtant ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, dos à dos, protégeant chacun les arrières de l'autre. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix, ils vivaient ensemble, ils mourraient ensemble.

Soudainement le blond se figeait, le bras de son cadet venait de se tendre sur le sien, un cri qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien brisait le silence et semblait couvrir celui de toute autre personne en cet instant.

**« Kili ! Kili non ! »**

En trois enjambées à peine, le prince nain était à genoux prêt du corps au sol du plus jeune. Le visage crispé par la peur alors que ses deux mains se refermaient sur celle tendue de son cadet. Son petit frère le fixait droit dans les yeux, son expression et son regard affichant la terreur la plus totale alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Son corps était criblé de flèches, il cherchait son souffle alors qu'il s'entêtait à répéter de façon incessante et plaintive le nom de son frère. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui murmurait doucement de garder ses forces, il restait prêt de lui sans plus s'occuper de rien, pas même des combats autour et des flèches qui venaient se ficher dans son dos pour l'abattre, il les sentait... Mais qu'importe. Qu'importe la douleur, qu'importe le filet de sang qui venait s'échouer sur sa lèvre et se perdre dans sa jeune barbe... Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde autour devenait opaque, ils étaient dans leur propre sphère, celle que personne ne pouvait briser.

Lentement, les paupières de Kili se firent lourdes et il entendait déjà les chants de ses ancêtres qui l'étreignaient dans une nouvelle chaleur. Il voyait sa mère mais... Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas partir. Si jamais Fili se retrouvait seul par sa faute ? Jamais, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés, même la mort ne devrait pouvoir le faire.

« N'ai pas peur petit frère... » fit alors Fili, passant l'une de ses mains dans les boucles brunes du plus jeune. Il se revoyait des années en arrière ainsi, quand ils n'étaient que de tout jeunes enfants. Quand il devait calmer les terreurs nocturnes de Kili en plein cœur de la nuit car Thorin ne savait s'y prendre.

Comme autrefois également, les traits de Kili s'apaisaient et il se collait contre lui comme une peluche. Fili souriait alors tristement avant d'embrasser le front de son plus fidèle ami, le seul qu'il aurait été capable d'aimer aussi fort jusqu'à son dernier souffle, tout en parlant d'une voix douce.

« N'ai plus peur... Je reste avec toi, je ne partirais pas avant que tu ne te sois endormis... Je chasserais tes peurs et tes douleurs pour n'y laisser que la paix. » le souffle du blond devint plus difficile mais il continuait, voyant que ses paroles calmaient son cadet. « Ton grand frère est là... Ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien... Il n'y a pas de monstres... pas de ténèbres... rien d'effrayant... Juste toi et moi... Ce sera toujours ainsi... Je te le jure sur le dernier souffle que je donnerai pour toi. Ferme les yeux endors-toi...Quand la lumière reviendra, je serais ici... Kili... »

Un sanglot douloureux achevait sa tirade, le premier fils de Dis posait alors ses mains sur les yeux désormais clos de son frère. Il retenait ses propres larmes, préférant placer Kili d'une façon plus confortable, il avait l'air endormi et ses peurs semblaient s'être envolées en même temps que sa vie. Lentement et ignorant toujours ses propres blessures, Fili s'allongeait contre le corps de son petit frère après lui avoir ôtées une à une les flèches l'ayant tué. Même dans la mort, il ferait tout pour le préserver, comme depuis sa naissance.

Puis la lassitude l'envahit aussi, comme pour tout homme sur le point de mourir. Sa voix faible entonnait une berceuse d'autrefois, celle qu'il chantait toujours quand Kili avait besoin d'être rassuré et lui aussi. Au beau milieu des paroles, il le sentit arriver et franchir ses lèvres, le dernier souffle de la vie, son corps se relâchait, devenant aussi flasque qu'une poupée de chiffon. Les ténèbres le gagnait mais il était heureux, heureux d'avoir tenu parole. Rien n'avait pût les séparer plus de quelques minutes, même la mort n'avait réussi cette tâche.


End file.
